I made a mistake
by ChaoticLullaby.x
Summary: JONAS. Sequeal to 'We're just friends'. Nacy have been 'friends' for just under a month now. It's coming up to there 'friend-aversary'. Kacy start hanging out. What happens when Nick confronts them? Nacy with hints of Kacy.
1. Suspision

**Sequeal to 'What you do to me We the kings NACY'.**

**Basically Nick and Macy had feelings for eachother, repressed it until Nick finally told her. They decided to be friends with benefits because Macy was scared they were gunna break up so they kiss, hug and tell eachother they love them.  
This is basically what happens and how being 'friends' turn out for them**

**Good or bad.I don't own JONAS or the band...blah blah blah...  


* * *

**

**Nick's P.O.V.**

"Happy friend-a-versary" Macy giggles skipping over to the lunch table. I turn away from Joe to look at Macy. "It isn't for three days yet" I grin pulling a seat over so she can sit next to me. "Well" she smiles sitting down. "I'm just thinking ahead! Plus, your going away next week on your tour and I won't get to see you for three whole months! I'm gunna miss our kisses". She pouts her adorable pout. I hate it when she does that... It makes me want to quit the whole tour and stay with her, but I know I can't do that.

"Sorry" I smile kissing her. "'Tis ok Nick" she smiles dreamingly. I love watching her do that, she is just so cute.

"Macyy!". I give a small wave to Stella before looking down at my pasta. "So dude! Before you blatiantly forgot about me. Yes or no?" I forgot Joe was talking to me. "Yes or no what?" I frown confused, I'm not going to answer randomly. "Straight hair or not! Ugh! I wanna look good on tour" he sighs. Why's he getting so stressed over something so small? "Leave it, you look fine" I smile taking a mouthful of my pasta.

"Hey guys" Kevin walks over. "Hey Kev" Stella smiles. He reciprocates only by nodding. "So, Macy, what did you call me out of class for?". "That was last period Kevin" she laughs. "Well I'm so sorry I can't get out of a test" she laughs. "Can I?" he asks totally oblivious. "No Kevin" I shake my head, same old Kevin.

"Ahhh...oh well failed either way" he shrugs. The bell rings. "Tell me on the way to Spanish then Macy" he smiles. "Oh, yeah, ok. Bye Nick" she smiles kissing me on the cheek. "Bye" I wave as she runs off to catch up with Kevin. "Wait up!" Stella shouts quickly getting up and running after them.

"Bye" Joe laughs. "C'mon then man" I grin getting up and putting on my school bag. "Don't you ever get jelous?" he says mimicing my actions. We walk towards class.

"What do you mean?" I question. "Well y'know. You and Macy are basically a couple now" he grins. We aren't a 'couple'. "Joe you know me and Macy aren't dating" I sigh rolling my eyes. "Sorry, your 'friends'" he laughs. "What's your point" I mumble fustrated.

"Well, there's no point" he shrugs. "I just think Kevin and Macy are getting kinda close. I mean she isn't dating anyone" he smirks. I have to fight the urge to hit him in the arm. "There just friends" I growl. "Yeah, but you and Macy are just friends too" he smiles opening the door for me.

"Yeah...but that's different. Plus, Kevin would never do that. He's our brother... Plus, me and Macy are just fine as we are, we made an agreement" I smile walking into the class room. "Ahh" he grins walking in after. "But do you know that for sure? I mean Kevin and Macy, doesn't sound like a long shot". I frown looking down at the floor. Macy wouldn't do that, would she?

"Mr Lucus". I look up to see Mr Loblaw has taken Joe's place. "Sit down" he commands. I go and sit down next to Joe who has already got his books out ready for the lesson.

Kevin wouldn't do that, he's my brother... And I know for sure Macy wouldn't do that to me, would she...?

* * *

**I'm a big fan of reviews ;). Good or bad.  
It helps me write more, lol.**


	2. Who's he texting?

I walk over to the front doors of the school with Joe. It's the end of school and Macy and Kevin aren't here yet... "Hey" Stella smiles giving us a wave. I smile and continue to look around. Nick your over reacting, Macy loves you, you talked about it. Kevin knows that... They wouldn't do this to you.

After what seems like forever they walk over, laughing. I just watch kinda hoping they won't see me and show me whats really going on. "Hey" Macy grins hugging me. I hug back. "Well you took your time" Joe laughs totally normal. It's as if we never talked about it. Am I the only one worrying about this!

"Sorry" Kevin smiles folding his arms. "We were...er... Talking about homework" he grins. Hmm... "Well homework can wait" Stella grins, "Macy I need you to come model something for me". "Sure ok" she turns to face me, I have to fight the urge to cry, she wouldn't do this to you Nick! "Bye Nick" she whispers kissing the corner of my mouth. So now she won't kiss me?

"Bye" I bring her into a full on kiss not letting her speak. She doesn't kiss back for a minute but soon I feel her lips moving with mine. I pull away to look at her reaction. She looks happy...yeah she's still Macy... "Wow..." he whispers clearing her throaght.

"Macy c'mon we need to go! You got all the time in the world to kiss Nick. I've only got a couple of days!" Stella moans. "Sorry. I'm coming" she laughs hugging me one more time. "Bye you three" she waves walking off with Stella.

I look at Kevin to see he's smiling. "What?" I ask not afraid to do so. "Nothing" he laughs pointing towards the door. "Let's go". "Yess finally" Joe sighs relieved. We walk out to the car

**In the car**

"Hey Kev..." I smile trying to sound normal. "That's my name, don't wear it out" he grins. "You know Macy a lot to me right?". "Of course man, you tell us enough" he laughs. Why do I want to punch him square in the mouth?

"Just making sure... I mean I know were not dating and I respect that but it would hurt me if I knew she was dating someone else, no matter who it was" I smile looking down at my feet. Why do I want to cry so bad? "Hey Kiddo, she's yours, trust me. I know for a fact she wouldn't be dating anyone else. It's Macy were talking about". I sigh trying to keep all of my paranoia in. He's right, she wouldn't.

I turn to him to see him pull a phone out of his pocket. "Who's that?" I question. "Oh..." he laughs nervously, "Just... Someone I know". He turns away from me to text. I grit my teeth clenching either side of my seat.

He. Would. Not. Do. This. To. You!

* * *

**Sorry, I couldn't make this chapter longer... It just kinda came out this way.  
Im going to put up the next chapter straight after this one.**


	3. A life, a love, a lie We the kings

I sit at the family dinner table looking down at my chicken salad, I haven't attempted to eat any, afraid that if I do my stomach will turn and it would come back.

Dad is shouting at Joe, telling him to stop throwing baby tomatoes at Frankie. Frankie is defending himself by throwing any peice of food in sight. Joe is throwing his dinner at Frankie. Mum is running around trying to get everything done so she can finally eat and Kevin... Well Kevin's still texting that 'someone'.

"What's wrong Nick? You haven't touched your dinner" mum says sitting down next to me. I don't look away from my dinner. "I'm not hungry" I mumble picking up a peice of chicken with my fork. "You can always go back to it" she smiles patting my back.

"Daaaaadd! Kevin won't stop texting his girlfriend!" Frankie whines. I look up at Kevin straight away. "She is not my girlfriend" Kevin laughs rolling his eyes. "Then who ya texting!" Frankie sticks out his tongue. "Santa. And he says if you don't stop grassing your brother up he's going to council this year" Kevin grins smugly.

"Oh well, mum and dad can just give me his" Frankie says very bluntly. "Kevin put the phone away and Frankie, Santa will council this year if you don't eat your dinner" dad says with authority. Everyone goes back to what there doing, apart from Kevin.

"Who was you texting then?" I whisper to Kevin. "Just someone about something" he shrugs looking down at his food. "What person about what?" I bite back a growl. "Just about...football..." he frowns. He's a terrible lier. He can never keep a secret...but he's normally a bit more giggerly about it... Just like Macy's birthday.

"Whatever". I look back at my food.

It's all in your head Nick... It's all in your head. There not doing anything Nick. He's your brother and she's your girl. Macy's not like all them other girls...

**Later that night**

I can't sleep. Everytime I close my eyes all I can see is..._them_.

I sit up and look around. I get up out of bed and walk over to my table taking a seat. I look at my music sheets. I'm not in the mood to write. I pick up my ipod putting in my earphones hoping that the music will drown out my thoughts.

I flick through my songs not finding one that won't either make me depressed or angry. I finally just stop at one.

It's _our _band again...

_When you were dealt an ace straight down, I was dressed in spades_  
_ according to the games that we played_  
_ so ante up I'm worth it all_

Even the best rock bands have some sad songs that involve heart breaks. I sigh and sit back.

_have you any time for self evaluation?  
I suggest you find what you've been looking for_

I look over at Kevin's bed. A small part of me wanting to just go over there and ask him what his problem is, another part to wish him well. I don't own Macy after all, she isn't mine...

_don't lose your heart under the covers baby just like everyone you said you loved_  
_ don't expect the doves to pick you from the ground because baby I've pinned them down one by one._

But what hurts me the most is knowing my own brother, the person who I can trust would do that to me... He knows I love Macy more than the world. He knows better than stealing other people's girls...

_ when you were slowly falling down, I was there to catch you_  
_ from the dark nights and lonely roads so listen up when I say_

I walk over to his bed sitting down beside it. I open his bed side curtain to see him holding on to his phone. I carefully pull the phone away from him.

_ have you any time for self evaluation? I suggest you find what you've been looking for_

I'm allowed to be a little nosey aren't I? He's keeping something from me. I _will _find out.

_ don't lose your heart under the covers baby just like everyone you said you loved_  
_ don't expect the doves to pick you from the ground because baby I've pinned them down one by one._

I flick his phone open. He's got 1 new message. This must be the 'someone' he's talking about.

_ I'm so lush addicted to your laugh, convicted by your smile that holds me back_  
_ did you ever care about, what I cared about, did you ever care at all?_

I open the message. It's from Macy. I almost scream. "It's not what I think" I whisper trying to reasssure my self. I read it._  
_

_ and don't expect the doves to carry on with you_  
_ don't expect the doves to carry on what you have done_

_'_Yeah, I know. Just make sure Nick don't find out, ok?_'. __  
_

_ she sings "la da da da da, la da da da da da" baby just like everyone you said you loved  
_  
I completely break down throwing the phone on the floor making is break into peices. HOW DARE THEY! HOW COULD THEY DO THIS TO ME? And to think this has been going on for a couple of days. How could they do this to me!_  
_  
_ and don't expect the doves to carry on with you cause baby I've pinned them down one by one

* * *

_

**FY****I I'm not a big fan of KACY either. I love NACY :).  
So don't think the worse...alright, yeah do, lol.}  
It's not going to be bad...**


	4. I can't let go

I didn't sleep at all last night. I kept tossing and turning and my crying made it hard to sleepm, my pillow was too wet. I have never let myself like a girl like I like Macy, I let my feeling's out because I thought I could trust her with my heart. And Kevin, well that I'm just not sure how to feel about. My own flesh and blood would sneek around behind my back... It makes me sick just thinking about it...

"Nick, mum says getting for school" Joe shouts from the stairs. I grimace standing up and going over to the Stellavator picking out my school clothes.

Maybe if I break up with Macy I can save myself the humilation. Wait... We aren't dating... Maybe I'll stop being friends with her. No, that isn't nice. I'm better than that. Well I don't think I'll ever be able to look her in the eyes again. No, just say you prefer being friends...less of friends...

"Where the hell is my phone?" Kevin yells from his beside. I grit my teeth turning to look at him. I hate him so much. "In the same place as your heart" I growl. "Err...ok then" he frowns, "And that is?".

I ignore him walking over to the fireman poll, dropping down to the kitchen not looking at Kevin as I do so. At least tell me your going out with my girl Kevin! I sit down at the dining table slamming my fist on the table, everyone jumps. "What's wrong?" dad asks. I don't answer, I just stare ahead. "I don't deserve this! Why is he doing this to me?" I yell not looking at anyone.

"Who's doing what?" Frankie asks. I look at him but I can't bring myself to yell, he's just a child. "Enjoy childhood whilst you can Frankster" I mumble trying to keep it together. "Ok..." he mumbles looking down at his food.

"Anyway..." Joe chimes clapping his hands, "Kevin we need to go" he yells. I pick up my bag not touching my breakfast. I can't eat.

**At school**

I walk through the front doors determination clearly painted on my face. I walk over to the lockers where Macy and Stella are standing and talking.

"Macy!" I snap walking over to stand behind her, making her jump. She turns round to face me and just like that, all the anger and hurt dies within just. She looks so innocent and loving... I can't hate her...

"Yes?" she frowns. I sigh looking at Stella who is clearly just as confused as Macy is. Joe and Kevin walk over. "I..." I look back at her, I know she's waiting for me to say something. "I want to spend time with after school today" I smile.

"Ok" she grins lifting up on her tip toes. I hug her. I feel her tense under me. I don't let her go. "What's wrong Nick?" she whispers stroking my hair. I dig my face into her hair not answering her.

Don't cry Nick... Don't cry...


	5. What kind of surprise is that?

"Here ya go. Strawberry shortcake smoothie" Macy giggles placing it in front of me before sitting opposite to me. I sigh looking at the smoothie. She has to know I know...

"Macy we need to talk" I mumble looking up at her. I see her frown. "About what?" she asks taking a sip of her smoothie. "About... Ahh. Look, Macy, I know what's going on" I sigh not looking away from her. I hear her choke on her drink. She knows what I'm talking about.

"What?" she mumbles grabbing a napkin. "I know Macy" I shrug sitting back. Stay casual Nick... Don't let her know it's killing you.

"Ahh! I wanted it to be a surprise!" she hisses fustrated. I feel the anger rise in me. "You wanted it to be a surprise?" I ask astonished. "Kevin can't keep ONE little secret can he? I bet he told you straight away didn't he? He's such a show off" she sighs. "No actually! I found out myself! Why didn't you tell me?" I growl keeping my voice to a minimium. I don't what to make a scene.

"Because I thought it would be better if I left it as a surprise. I'm just trying to be a good friend Nick...". She's doing the pout. Oh no, no. I look down. I can't let her know. "Macy..." I sigh still not looking at her. "I think it's best if we just be friends... Well proper friends" I frown.

"No, no! Nick are you breaking up with me?" I can hear the hurt in her voice. I look up at her to see she's starting to cry. I have to fight the urge to cry myself. "We were never dating Macy" I laugh wiping my own tears away. What am I doing?

"I'm sorry! How can I make it up to you? Please don't do this Nick!" she's crying full on now. I get up and go round to hug her. "I'm so sorry" I whisper hugging her. "Nick p-please" she says between sobs, "I'm sorry". I can garantee no guy has ever broke up with a girl when he's full on in love with her. I'm so dumb...

"You can date whoever you want. I'll always be your friend" I whisper kissing her head. She doesn't stop crying. "Let me take you home" I sigh getting up and holding out my hand for her.

I'm not trying to blow my own trumpet hear but I am holding it together pretty well.

"Forget it Nick" she says still crying. She gets up without my help. "I'll walk" she says turning and walking away. "Macy..." I call after her. She doesn't answer, she just walks out.

Why am I being so kind? She's the one going out with my brother! A surprise? Pfft! Cry me a river!

* * *

**I officially cannot write longer with babberling...  
I update fast don't I?  
Ah well. Thanks for the reviews :) x**

Btw, the songs I put into them aren't random, lol. They all go with it, even the tune.


	6. That's the last time I listen to Joe

The drive home wasn't exactly what you would call 'relaxing'. I had to keep pulling over because I was crying too much. I should of never let myself fall in love. Well there's a life lesson, just don't bother...

I pull up outside the family house. I Get out of my car and walk over to the front door. I stand by the door for a minute whiping my eyes. I turn to put the key in the lock but before I can turn the key the to open it, it's opened for me.

"Alright! What's going on!" Stella yells pulling me inside. She always has to get involved don't she? "What?" I mumble putting my keys down. "Why is Macy crying? What did you say?". I open my mouth to say something but Joe cuts me off.

"Nick!" he complains dropping down from the poll. "What did you say to her? Kevin's up there trying to calm her down on the phone". And just like that, I loose it.

I run upstairs without another word. I throw my self at Kevin taking him to the ground. I throw the phone at the wall. "I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU SO MUCH! I WISH YOU WERE DEAD!" I rattle his shoulders. He doesn't move or speak, probably shock.

"What are you doing?" Joe shouts pulling me off of Kevin. I fight against his grip but he's to strong, so I stop. "What have I ever done to you?" I yell at Kevin still not calm. "What have I done?" Kevin asks calmly getting up and brushing himself down.

"I can't believe you" I screech bursting into tears again. I hate him so much. I let myself fall back against Joe so he's basically holding me up. "Nick why are you crying?" Stella asks kneeling down in front of me and wiping my tears for me. I don't stop crying.

"B-because of him!" I yell motioning to Kevin. "What did I do?" Kevin asks fustrated. "I-I know about you and Macy" I cry. Joe let's me go. I don't try to stand up, I just let myself pull.

"Hey, it was not my idea. I was only in charge of the guests and music" he says shaking his head. What? "Guests and music?" I ask my crying coming to a stop. "Yeah" Kevin laughs, "she gave me the parts I could easily mess up. That girl has too much faith in me" he laughs. "No, I'm talking about you and Macy going out?" I frown now wiping my own eyes.

"Huh? What made you think we were going out?" he tilts his head slightly. "Oops" Joe mumbles from behind me. Everyone looks at Joe. He's looking at the wall beside him trying to cover his face. I have a bad feeling about this...

"Joe" Stella grumbles walking over to him, "What did you say?"

"Hey hey! Macy said make sure Nick doesn't get suspicious" Joe says putting his hands up in the air as a sign of surrender. "What?" I ask. "I didn't say they were dating. I just said it's not a long shot..." he grimaces slightly.

"So... That's why you broke up with Macy?" Kevin asks from behind. I glare at Joe now. "You made me believe they were dating behind my back. I was up all night worrying" I clench my teeth.

"My bad" he laughs. I lunge at him, missing completely. "Sorry!" he says running behind Stella, using her as armor. "I need to go apoligise" I growl trying to calm down. "No, you've done enough for tonight. Let me go talk to her. See you guys tomorrow" Stella says walking away from Joe, leaving him defensless. I just glare at him clenching and unclenching my fists.

"Wait up!" Joe shouts running after Stella leaving me alone with Kevin. "You silly boy" Kevin says laughing. I look at him. "Aren't you mad? I mean I just accused you of being a lier" I ask sitting down on the foot stool. "Naa. It was pretty suspicious" he laughs sitting down on the chair.

Oh great, exactly what I need. "No it weren't. I was paranoid... Please don't forgive me" I sigh. "Your my brother, I'll get over it. You write the music me and Joe need after all" he laughs, I laugh a little too.

"Do you think Macy will forgive me?" I sigh once the laughter has subsided. "Honestly?" he smiles. "Yeah..." I mumble looking down to afraid of the answer. "If it was any other girl I would laugh at the fact you even thought that. But, as it's Macy. She'll probably come straight back". I look back up at him and smile. "Thank you" I smile.

"Anytime" he slaps his knees getting up. "Oh, by the way, don't be afraid to write a song out of this" he grins. I laugh. "Go" I grin pointing to the firemen poll. He laughs, walking over to it and dropping down into the kitchen.

"Oh by the way, I broke your phone" I shout knowing I'm a safe distance now.

"What!" he yells from downstairs. I just burst into laughter. He's angry about _that_?


	7. What have I done?

So Joe avoided me when he came back. I didn't get the chance to ask him if Macy was ok because everytime I got near him he'd run the other way. I tried to tell him it was ok but hey, I don't blame him, I just might of killed him if I had got close enough.

"How did it go? Is she ok?" I ask as Stella walks over to the lunch table, alone. Macy no where in sight. "Oh yeah, she's fine. We took the morning off to go shopping" she smiles. That explains maths.

"Guess the parties off then" Kevin laughs. "Oh yeah, that's long gone" Stella laughs with Kevin. I look down at the table. I can't blame her. She did a nice thing for me and I blew it.

"Well I think I did pretty well. Nick would have never of guessed what we were planning even if we had said it to him" Joe says laughing. Kevin holds up his hand for a high five, Joe accepts it. Stella and I look at them both in shock. How could you high five...this...!

"What?" Kevin asks, "it was pretty good". Stella and I both huff. "Where is Macy now?" I ask standing up. "In the gym" Stella smiles, "be nice though". "Is she angry...?" I ask kind of scared of the answer. "No, she's doing shotput" she grins.

I grimace. "Thanks" I mumble grabbing my bag and heading for the sports hall.

I don't know what I'm going to say... Hey Macy, yeah sorry about breaking up with you and all that. I thought you were sneaking around with my brother. Yeah, oh well, let's forget the fact I broke your heart for no apparent reason and start over... No...

I walk through the already open sports hall doors. Macy is standing in the middle holding the shotput... I hope I'm better at running.

"Hey..." I smile walking over to her. "Hi Nick" she smiles waving, she runs over to me. "Have you got anything new for the fansite? I reeeeally need to give something. I dunoo... You got a pair of shoes I can borrow? I'll give them back" she smiles. Why is she acting like the old her?

"Er, sure. Macy we need to talk about yesterday". "Don't worry. Stella and Joe told me everything and it's fine Nick. I understand" she smiles. "Oh good" I sigh relieved. Phew. I go in to kiss her.

"Nick! What are you doing?" she squeaks pushing me away. I frown. "What does it look like?" I mumble. "I'm not going down that road again. I think we are better as friends" he grimaces. A small part of me dies.

"What?" I whisper. "From now on, I am riding solo" she giggles, "Plus, I was thinking about the media and if they find out. And I'm Not, and I repeat not, going there Nick". "Macy I'm sorry!". "Nick I told you, I forgive you. I just prefer being friends... Less friends" she smiles. I can't bring bring myself to speak.

"I need to go to class" she smiles, "See ya later Nick".

I'm half hoping she will turn round and tell me its an evil joke. Or maybe even that I'm being punked. I would prefer the humilation.

She leaves not waiting for an answer. I can't believe it... What have I done?


	8. Go out with Stella

"So how did the chat go with Macy?" Joe asks closing his unused algebra book. "You tell me" I sigh still looking at mine. "Awh man, I'm sorry" he murmurs patting my back. I put my head in my book, lifting my book up.

"What do I do?" I whine pulling my head out of my book to look at Joe. I see him puff. "Don't be angry at me Joe, this wouldn't of happened if you hadn't said anything" I grumble. "I know, I know. And I'll sort it" he reassures me. "No. I don't want your 'help' anymore. You've helped enough".

"Hey, it is not my fault you panicked and dumped the girl and nearly broke our brothers face. I only said it wasn't a long shot" he shrugs sitting back. I hate to admit it, but he's right.

"I don't want to go on tour with this on my mind..." I moan. "If your anything like this I don't want you to go on tour with this on your mind" he says rolling his eyes.

"I got it!" he says clicking his fingers. I look straight back at him. I know I don't want to use his ideas but it wouldn't hurt hearing them. "What is it?" I ask.

"Well she isn't over you-" I cut him off. "We don't know that. She was really commited..." I sigh. "That's why this plans perfect. Get a girl to flirt with you in front of her and the rest will just happen by itself. But, if she don't like you anymore, you haven't done anything wrong" he grins smugly.

"Oh!" I exclaim pretending to be impressed, "Just like the time when Stella went on that with Van Dyke and you crashed it. That went great, Stella didn't hate you one bit for that did she?". "Oh hah hah, very funny" he mumbles sticking his tongue out. What a child.

"But if I recall Stella didn't want me there. You want Macy there and she can't get mad with you because she said it herself, your friends". "Alright I have to admit that's a good plan" I smirk kind of excited. "Oh yeah! I break it and fix it! I'm the best" he grins smugly looking for a high-five. I accept it.

He laughs. "Alright. So I'll invite Macy over. It'll look suspicious if you invite her. You go get some lucky lady". I wince slightly at the thought. "Isn't that a bit mean to get a girl involved like that?" I ask. "Yeah, true..." he grimaces. I look ahead.

I hear him laugh again. I look at him once more. "What?" I ask slightly worried. "I know the perfect girl" he smirks. "Who?" I ask. "Stella".

"Oh no, no, no. I am not pretending to like Stella. How could you even want that?" I ask my voice getting more frantic. "Well Macy will step in straight away. We can trust Stella and unlike you, I trust my brothers" he grins. "Joe, you can't be serious!" I exclaim. "Shhh. I'm on the phone" he says dialing her number and placing it to his ear. "Hello Stella. How much do you care about Nick and Macy?". He asks turning away from me.

This is NOT going to turn out good!

* * *

**I had no idea what so ever to do. I kinda left it really badly on the last chapter...  
And it would of been a little bit of a disappiontment if I had just made them kiss and make up. I tried it.  
It will turn out ok though...  
And now I can bring more Joella into it :D.  
**


	9. I feel sorry for Joe

"Your holding my hand wrong!" Stella says dropping my hand and trying to hold it herself. "Stella I know how to hold a hand" I growl trying to take her hand hers again. "Wow, this is going to work. You won't stop fighting!" Joe exclaims folding his arms.

Now I understand how Joe feels and let me tell you, I feel so sorry for him

"He won't co-operate!" Stella whines giving up on the hand holding. I do too. "Hey hey hey. It's not my fault you don't know how to hold a hand" I hiss. "Well if were going to do this we are going to have to imagine it's someone else" Stella shrugs.

"I am not imagining you as anyone! That is just being creepy!" I proclaim. "Well Nick, your too young. I feel like I'm babysitting you!" she hisses. "Your too old" I mumble turning to face Kevin and Macy as they walk over to the front doors. My arm is quick to respond, I place it round Stella's waist.

"Heyy" Macy says frowning, "What's going on here then?". "Macy" Stella grins nervously, "Me and Nick have decided to try and date". Try, yeah I like that word. "Oh, well I wish you well" she smiles looking at Joe, "Let's go then". "Yeah" Joe frowns looking at how awkward me and Stella look, "Let's go".

Kevin only laughs as we walks past us out into the school car park.

"Go then" Stella says pushing me towards the exit. "Why do I have to go first?" I yell. "Because your supposed to be the gentlemen! What did Macy ever see in you?". I only growl pulling her outside and towards the car.

"After you the happy couple" Macy smiles opening the door for us. My stomach does a flip. "Thanks..." I mumble moving over to the far side of the door. Stella gets in after me sitting up against me so Macy can get in. "Ow" I mumble moving up against the door. "Stop sulking Nick" Joe says looking back. I sigh.

* * *

**I know it's short but I didn't have anything for the ride home**


	10. It's official this time

"Sit on my lap" I mumble to Stella patting my knees. Kevin laughs again, "You guys look like a couple ready to break up". "Joe begged me! He made me feel bad!" Stella says sitting on my lap. "OW! Stella your heavy!" I almost scream pushing her off.

"Oh well done" Kevin smirks. "Sorry Stells. Just sit next to me" I sigh. She whacks me round the head, taking a seat next to me. "Not my fault you're weak" she mumbles looking ahead.

Joe and Macy come up the stairs laughing. Joe better not blow it. "What's so funny" I ask moving closer to Stella. "Nothing" Macy smiles giving me my coffee. "So what made you want to get together?" Macy grins sitting down next to Kevin. "Oh..." Stella mumbles. "Erm..." I grimace.

Because I want to make you jelous? Because I want you back? Because I want to know if your over me? Because I didn't want to get any other girl involved? Because I'm stupid? Because I listened to Joe? Because I'm still in love with you... All good but none good enough.

"Well, Nick was upset about you not wanting him back. I felt bad for him so I kissed him and then we thought, why not give it a try?" Stella grimaces shrugging her shoulders. Oh thank you Stella, make me look desperate of course. Thanks.

"Aw, well I hope it works out" Macy smiles, "My best friend deserves to be happy". "Yeah, happy" Kevin sniggers. I turn to glare at him. He just smirks and looks down. No one's helping me here!

"They look perfect together" Joe grins. "Your right!" Macy smiles. I think she knows... "But you know what... I haven't seen you two kiss yet" Macy frowns. Oh no, no, no! "Urm..." Stella laughs nervously. "Were... Not kissing yet" I laugh moving away from Stella.

I look at Kevin who is wide eye'd and staring at us. "No, I don't think their there yet" Joe says suddenly serious. "Well there's no time like the presence. Give us a kiss" Macy smiles sitting back. Alright she defiantely knows.

"Ok..." Stella laughs nervously looking at me. I gulp. "Urm...Yeah..." I mumble. We get closer. I close my eyes trying to imagine her as someone else, all I can think of is Macy. "Alright that's where I draw the line!". I open my eyes to see Joe pulling Stella away. Phew...

"Their not dating. I got them together because Nick still loves you." Joe says still holding onto Stella. "Thanks a bunch bro" I hiss looking down at my feet, too embarrassed to look at Macy. "Oh..." Macy says casually.

"Stella can I talk to you please?" Macy snaps getting up and walking downstairs. Stella runs after her. "Thanks Joe!" I yell getting out of my seat. "I was not going to let you two kiss! You know I love Stella. I'm fine you two pretending to date but I'm not going to let you kiss her Nick!" Joe is angry, great. I sigh.

"Sorry" I mumble sitting back. "I'm sorry Nick, but you're just going to have to move on". Joe walks downstairs, I don't look up from the floor. "I'm going to see what's going on downstairs" Kevin says jumping up, going to the poll and dropping down into the kitchen.

I don't try to stop him, I deserve to be alone. I've messed up everything. I've broke the heart of the girl I love. I've made it awkward between me and my family friend. My brother is mad at me and well, the other one should be.

I put my head back against the wall closing my eyes tightly. I bang my head repeatidly on the wall. Hopefully, it'll knock me out. Or maybe I'll wake up to find out it's all a horrible dream. Please let it be a dream.

"Hey". I open my eyes to look at Macy. She's smiling. I can't help but smile too. She sits on my lap tucking her head into my chest. When Macy does it, it feels right. I put my arms round her not questioning her actions.

"Don't blame Stella or Joe. It's not there fault" I whisper digging my face into her hair. I'm going to make the most of it whilst I can. "Oh, I don't blame them" she states sitting up to look at me. I sigh looking down.

"I'm sorry. I messed it all up" I mumble. "Nick, you're too perfect to mess things up. You're a Jonas" she whispers amusement in her tone. I feel her hands touch my hair. "You have the best voice. Dreamy eyes. Adorable dimples and you're incredibly sensitive. How could you get anymore perfect?". I look up at her, she's smiling again.

"I'm scared Nick..." she mumbles. I look up at her. "I can't stand next to you, when I do I feel ugly and pointless. I can't sing to save my life, I'm an obsessive fan girl and I might just as well be blonde to suit my personality. The only thing I am half decent at is sports and that's only because I'm always doing it" she laughs.

"And you're amazing at that. Wait...you think I'm perfect?" I smile looking at her. I see her laugh. "Yeah..." she mumbles her cheeks turning an adorable pink colour. I kiss her, unable to stop myself. I pull away soon after scared I've pushed past the boundary line. She responds only by kissing me, I allow the kiss.

"I missed that" she whispers breathless pulling away. "What would you of done if I had kissed Stella?" I ask. I know it's rude but I have to ask. "Stella wouldn't of done it" she smiles calm. "But if _I _had kissed her". "Probably cried" she mumbles embarrassed. I kiss her again.

"I'm so sorry Macy" I whisper full of guilt. She just shakes her head. "Nick what if the media do find out? I don't want to be judge..." she murmurs, insercurity clear in her features. "Macy, I don't care what they say. I love you and that's all that matters to me" I state making her look me in the eyes.

"I know... But... Nick I'm very insecure. I don't think I could handle the criticism". "Macy, you're beautiful, you have brilliant personality and humour and as long as you don't sing the world will love you" I laugh unable to stop myself from being a little mean. She laughs too, "Thanks Nick". "But I find it cute" I smile kissing her again.

She sighs. "Well I guess were official" she shrugs smiling. "So does that mean we have to call eachother weird nicknames?" I smirk amused. "Yeah. Yours is Nick" she grimaces, "Like Randolf's". I only chuckle in response. "And yours is Macy, named after that online shopping story".

"Ok. But no one must know about the nicknames. It'll be our little secret ok?" she giggles. "Ok" I smile kissing her once more. I'm never going to get tired of that.

"So my plan did work then!" Joe snorts standing by the stairs. "No" Macy grins getting off of my lap and sitting down next to me. "Are they together again?" Kevin asks coming up the stairs with Stella. "There officially an item" Joe laughs. I roll my eyes.

"You're just jelous Joe" I smirk. "Well I'm not the one who's going to have to go 3 months worrying if my girlfriend is going out with someone behind my back" he grins smugly. "Oh no! Shut up Joe! Let's not start this again" Macy grimaces. "You have to call me everyday" I exclaim looking at Macy again. "Every minute of the day Nick" she laughs kissing me, "Stop being so paranoid. I love you and only you" she smiles.

"Awh that's so sweet!" Stella giggles. "So sweet I might just puke" Joe grimaces. "I won't say anything in case Nick bites my head off" Kevin laughs. I only respond by sticking out my tongue. If you can't beat them, join them.

_This time I'm going to make it work. I'm not going to let the media or the public get in between us. I'm going to make this last._

* * *

**Alright, so bad ending...  
I couldn't think of a better ending...  
Sorry x.  
I hope you enjoyed it though...**


End file.
